


Дневник Приключений Ларри в Питере.

by affluenza



Category: 'Ashley Frangipane (Halsey)', 'One Direction', ['5 seconds of summer (5SOS)', ] - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affluenza/pseuds/affluenza
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik





	1. 1.

## Вступление

Администрация университета Луи и Гарри решила отправить пять самых выдающихся учеников учиться по обмену в Северной столице России, а именно в музыкальном отделении СПбГУ.

## 1.

**POV LOUIS**

Мы наконец прилетели в Санкт-Петербург.

Я думаю тут будет круто, нам снимут квартиру но с нами будут жить трое незнакомых для нас людей. Некие Зейн Малик, Найл Хоран и Эшли Франджипани. Но всё равно, я думаю мы проведём этот год круто.

**POV HARRY**

Мы уже в“Saint-Petersburg International Airport (Pulkovo)”.

Нас встретила какая-то девушка, она представилась нам студенткой музыкального факультета СПбГУ.

Звали её Катерина Жоношвили.

Выглядит она мило, чёрные волосы, худая фигура. (Прим. Фото:

http://static.akipress.org/127/.storage/canews/images/LifeInCentralAsia/917cf9f64326a0d6684583d9d5d8c30b.jpg

).

\- Привет, меня зовут Катерина. А вы должно быть Луи и Гарри?

\- Хэллоу, Катерина! Да, это мы. Я Гарри, а это Луис.

\- Ты же знаешь что я не люблю, когда ты называешь меня Луис!

\- Ай донт кэр!

\- Окей, поехали парни, я покажу где вы будете жить.

Жили мы в четырёх комнатной квартире на Бассейной Улице, вблизи станции метро Парк Победы.

Она была в 2-ух часах езды от нашего университета который находился в близи станции метро Василеостровская.

Приехали мы в нашу квартиру и встретили неких Зейна и Эшли, пока мы ехали из Аэропорта мы разговорили Катерину и узнали что у неё нет парня, а ещё что она бисексуальна. Это реально круто, по крайней мере я так думаю, вдруг эти Зейн и Найл какие-то мудаки, хотя откуда мне знать.

Нам ещё сказали что с нами будет жить некая Эшли Франджипани, она из штата Нью-Джерси, Нью-Джерси.

Мы нашли её на фейсбуке и решили что она милая.

Приехали мы из аэропорта за 20 минут, мы ехали просто прямо, а потом просто развернулись, а потом опять прямо.

Въехали мы в четырех комнатную квартиру в старом доме, тут все дома старые, а ещё квартиры, нет участков, вид был во дворы, с двух сторон. Странная технология постройки домов у них.

Когда мы приехали там уже были Зейн и Эшли, ну как он сам представился, нам сказали что Найл ушёл в продуктовый, и он владеет русским языком, значит будет легче жить. Так хоть кто-то из нас владеет русским.

Катерина сказала что живет напротив, в 17 квартире.

А мы живём в 18 квартире на 4 этаже.

Квартира была в коридорах, было 3 комнаты и одна большая гостиная.

Круто, значит в двух комнатах по двое и в одной живет Эшли, круто.

Когда пришёл Найл, мы с ним познакомились, и для того чтобы узнать друг друга получше, решили поиграть в 20 вопросов.

-Первый вопрос Найлу: Твоя любимая музыка, -спросил Луи.

\- Поп-Панк, любимое блюдо?

\- Морковный Салат, любимая вещь?

И Найл на автомате выдаёт: Член Зейна.

\- Ох, блять.

\- Ахахахахаха.

\- Ты серьёзно сказал, что твоя любимая вещь, это мой член?

\- Да.

\- Так вы встречаетесь?

\- Ну да, а что-то не так?

\- Да не, мы просто тоже встречаемся.

\- Не. Можыт. Быт.

\- Что?

\- Ой, да я просто процитировал мем с «Classmates”, это типа Фейсбука для стариков в России.

\- А, окей.

\- И что ты делаешь на Класс Мейтс?

\- Ничего.

\- А вы есть в Вконтакте?

\- Что это?

\- Ну типа русского Фейсбука.

\- Нет, давай скачаем, говори название.

\- Пиши “VK”

\- Окей, скачал.

\- Регистрируйся, и найди меня, меня там зовут Найл Джеймс Хоран.

\- Окей, нашёл, это ты?

\- Да, добавляйся в друзья.

\- Окей.

\- О, мне пришло сообщение, пойду отвечу.

\- О, Найл добавил меня

\- Давай тоже скачай, Хаззи.

\- Окей, Окей! Скачаю.

\- Я люблю тебя!,- Луи сказал целуя меня и уходя к Найлу, всего-лишь за час они сдружились с Эшли. Я думаю у них будет своя компашка, а я как парень Луи, буду ходить с ними.

Катерина уехала по делам, и мы остались на своём попечении, и мы решили сходить на Дворцовую Площадь, там красиво, очень. (Прим. Фото: https://pp.userapi.com/c836137/v836137158/59fa2/3BgNErd0WPA.jpg )

Часов в 19, мы решили пойти домой, и покушать, мы пошли в какой-то маленький магазин, и на нас наорал какой-то нахал.

До 22:00 мы пили вино и общались, а в 0:00 разошлись по комнатам.


	2. 2

## 2.

**POV LOUIS**

Сегодня наш первый день в Университете, я взволнован, Найл уехал раньше нас на метро, т.к. Он захотел заехать в Старбакс на Адмиралтейской за кофе. А мы вместе с Эшли, Зейном и Катериной поехали на метро от Парка Победы до Василеостровской. А там мы пошли в Университет рядом со станцией Василеостровская.

Это было маленькое четырёхэтажное здание, чем-то напоминала школу Ниссена из популярного норвежского сериала, выглядело красиво снаружи также, как и внутри. В 10.55 мы были уже у университета, шли мы примерно минут 10, пока шли разговаривали обо всём на свете, о том, что оказывается Катерина родом из Казахстана, а ещё то что Эшли бисексуальна.

Я сразу заметил, как Катерина обрадовалась, что Эшли би, т.к. Катерине она понравилась с первого знакомства, я буду их шипперить.

\- Гарри, давай их шипперить? - прошептал я Гарри.

\- Кого? - он ответил мне

\- Да, Катерину и Эшли, - ответил я.

\- У них будет прикольное фандомное имя, - сказал я.

\- Кэшли, - вскрикнул Гарри.

\- Точно, давай им скажем! – вырвал я.

И я подошёл к Эшли разговаривающей с Зейном.

\- Эшли, мы теперь тебя с Катериной шипперим, жди от нас Фанфик, - прошептал я Эшу.

\- Что? Ты серьезно? Мне правда нравится Кэт, не усугубляй пожалуйста я не хочу, чтобы было как в моей старшей школе в Нью-Джерси. – ответила Эш тихим голосом.

\- А, что случилось в твоей старшей школе? – спросил я.

\- Ну мне нравился один парень, я была по уши в него влюблена, но потом об этом узнала его подруга, т.к. меня с ним начали шипперить мой класс. – поникшим голосом рассказала Эшли.

\- Оу…, - тихо сказал я, молча смотря на неё, и произнёс. – Я не знал, извини меня.

Я сразу отошёл от расстроенной Эшли, и подошёл к Гарри.

\- Я похоже расстроил Эшли.

\- Что произошло? – спросил Гарри Эдвард Стайлс.

\- Я сказал Эшу что шипперю их с Катериной, и чтобы она ждала Фанфик, а она рассказала, что в её школе, её шипперили с парнем, и это испортило её отношение с ним. – рассказал я.

Мы уже подошли к зданию университета и начали входить в него, как внезапно на нас набросился блондинистый парень.

\- Найл, хватит! Ты меня смущаешь! – вскрикнул Зинаида. *

\- Тебе чего, не нравится стоять в объятиях своего парня? – вопросительно сказал Найл.

\- Да люблю я тебя, конечно мне нравится быть в твоих объятиях. – прошептал Зейн на ухо Найлу.

И тут внезапно нас окликнул какой-то мужчина.

Он начал что-то говорить на русском, я ничего не понимал. Найл быстро начал с ним о чём-то говорить.

(Луи и остальные, кроме Катерины и Найла, не понимают данный разговор).

\- Здравствуйте, вы, наверное, те ребята, которые приехали к нам по обмену? – задал вопрос мужчина.

\- Да, мы они самые, это Луи и Гарри, а это Эшли и Зейн, а меня зовут Найл, - ответил крашенный парень.

-Нас сюда привела Катерина, она сказала, что учится в вашем университете.

\- Да, это так, она гордость нашего университета и мисс СПбГУ 2014. **

\- Да? А я и не знал, она просто офигеть какая крутая. – крикнул Найл.

\- Молодой человек! Что вы себе позволяете по отношению к декану?! – начал срываться голосом на нас как мы уже и узнали, наш декан.

\- Извините, я не знал, что вы декан, - начал отвечать чуть ли, не плача Найл.

\- Теперь будете знать, молодой человек.

\- Акакий Акакиевич, извините его пожалуйста, он просто немного тупенький. – сказала Кэт, и написала сообщение Найлу чтобы он ничего не говорил.

\- Как могли тупенького человека отправить по обмену в пятёрке самых выдающихся учеников штата Иллинойс?

\- Я очень хорошо пою, у меня 500 тысяч прослушиваний на Спотифай., - выпалил Белокурый.

\- А. Тогда понятно, а чем хороши остальные?

\- Это же всё должно быть написано в их портфолио, не так ли, Акакий Акакиевич?

\- Да, Катерина.

\- Хорошо, окей!

\- Зайдите потом в мой кабинет, он находится на 4 этаже, там будет написано «Декан Акакий Акакиевич Жоношвили».

\- Окей!

И он ушёл.

\- Так Кэт, почему у Декана твоя фамилия? – вопросительно воскликнул я.

\- Ну… Эм… Он мой папа.

\- Что? Реально?

\- Да, Луи, Да.

\- А что ты с ним так холодно разговариваешь?

\- Так, он меня в 16 лет выгнал, когда я сказала, что мне нравится и девушки, он оказался гомофобом.

\- Ну и гад.

\- Эй, ты говоришь о моём отце.

-Извини.

**POV HARRY**

Уже закончились все пары, мы сходили к Акакию Акакиевичу обсудили все важные моменты.

Найл даже перед уходом обнял Акакия Акакиевича.

Мы уже выезжаем с острова, и едем праздновать первый день учёбы, на крыше лофта на станции Лиговский Проспект.

Там мы познакомились с прикольными парнями, а именно с Лукасом Хеммингсом и Майклом Клиффордом.

Майкл был высоким красноволосым парнем в космических легинсах, а Люк был блондином в чёрной кожанке и в скинни-джинсах.

Они оказались парнями друг для друга, они выглядят мило, они сказали, что участвуют в англо-поющей группе «5 секунд лета».

Мы нашли их в VKу них есть паблик с песнями, и Луи очень понравились их песни, все.

Абсолютно всё, он сказал, что они теперь на первом месте в его «Музыке».

На крыше было прикольно, оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на Лиговский Проспект и на крыши соседних домов.

Хотя вход на крышу стоил 2,52$

Это как одна песня в Айтюнесе, или одна поездка на электричке в Чикаго.

Меня бесит курс рубля, т.к. мы скоро будем получать стипендию в рублях и получать её следующий год. До мая 2016.

Эх… Я уже скучаю по своим родителям.

Но меня спасает Луи, он всегда меня спасает, и я его.

Эшли, Катерина, Найл с Зейном кажутся крутыми ребятами, они реально крутые.

Тут внезапно зазвонил мой телефон, и я увидел контакт «Бывшая», и начал нервничать.

Быстро ответил на звонок и началось.

\- Привет, Гарри! Можешь мне срочно помочь? Мне срочно нужно чтобы ты забрал Амалию из сада, я не успеваю.

\- Привет, Алевтина! Я не могу забрать Амалию, я сейчас учусь по обмену в России, чекни мой инстаграм.

\- Ой, извини пожалуйста! Я не знала, когда приедешь обратно в Чикаго, позвони

\- Окей, Бай!

И Луи спросил: Гарри, кто это?

-Эм, Луи, это ошиблись номером, а что такого?

\- Эм… Да ничего, ты какой-то странный сегодня.

**Примечания:**

* Смешно переделанное на русский лад имя Зейна.

** Я чекнул в гугле, такой конкурс реально существует, но весь фанфик выдуманный!


	3. 3 (заморожено)

3.

POV Ashley

Так, сегодня я иду на свидание с Катериной, и мне как-то страшно, это мое первое свидание за 3 года, о божье право помоги мне.

POV AUTHOR

Эшли вышла из их квартиры и пошла к метро, думая о том что будут они с Катериной делать сегодня, подождите она все продумала ещё вчера. Она выходит из транса когда огласили станцию Невский проспект, она вышла из метро и пошла в лофт комплекс Этажи, она там встретится с Катериной, давайте помолимся что в Лофте не будет гомофобов, хотя кто догадается что они пара. Эшли кстати прихватила корзину с едой, она взяла много всякой вкусности, например: салат Цезарь. Эшли поднялась на крышу и заплатила за билет. Когда она увидела Катерину сразу побежала на неё и обняла, было так мило. Вообщем девочки уселись и начали общаться, пить вино и есть вкусную еду, у них все замечательно.

В то время в квартире

Ааааааааааа,— вскрикнул Найл,— пожааааар!!! Найл успокойся, это всего лишь небольшая проблемка я сейчас её устраню,— ласково сказал Луи. И в это время Гарри входит в квартиру,— что за хуйня парни, что вы блять натворили,— начал орать Гарри, потому что вся кухня была в огне, это чём-то напоминало симс, только орал там один Найл а не все ребята. — Вам ещё повезло что Зейн не дома, он бы вас всех отчитал, да и меня что оставил вас одних,— прокричал Гарри вызывая пожарных. Пожарные приехали быстро и локализовали пожар, правда половина кухни была чёрной, ну как половина, только поверхность над плитой, им будет пиздец если узнает ректорат. На часах 20:00 и приезжает Эшли с Катериной. И когда они вошли, их глаза вылетели из орбит, т.к. Над плитой все было чёрным, они начали звать парней, но никто не вышел, они начали стучаться в двери, никто не отвечает, и Эшли решила позвонить, сразу услышала звонок телефона Гарри и громкий мат. Тут вышел Гарри и убежал из квартиры, когда он выбегал встретил Зейна с продуктами, Зейн начал орать на всю квартиру и матерится на весь дом. Тут из комнат выбегают Найл с Луи и скрываются в неизвестном направлении. Когда они встречают Гарри в сквере у дома, начинают ржать на всю улицу, много дел они натворили сегодня. Спустя 3 часа парни возвращаются и объясняют всю ситуацию и говорят что не знают теперь что им делать. Все дружно решают просто закрыть плиту скатертью и не подходить к ней НИ—КОГ—ДА!


End file.
